


Our Pretty Hyung

by renhyuckskies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renhyuckskies/pseuds/renhyuckskies
Summary: Hyuck devises the "perfect birthday gift for Jaemin." Renjun experiences immense embarrassment.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 242





	Our Pretty Hyung

Renjun held a long list of regrets. And allowing Hyuck- really,  _ Hyuck  _ of all people to decide on “the perfect gift for Jaemin”- and  _ actually going through with it… _

“Come out already Junnie you can’t leave the birthday boy waiting~”

…This had just made his already long list of regrets larger. And if he survived the night, Hyuck was going to be a dead man.

With a guttered sigh, the bathroom door slowly squeaked open, a soft peak of pink hair appearing between the cracks before Renjun finally stepped out. His hands were clasped together, face cast down in embarrassment that was evident in the pretty pink blush that spread across his entire body.

“This is so fucking embarrassing...”

Renjun was adorned in the cutest, softest looking lingerie, the pink lace of his panties perfectly contrasting his milky white skin. He wore sheer thigh highs that grasped at his supple thighs, and to top it all off a lace collar with a small bow resting in the centre, and a long leash that managed to just graze the ground as he stood.

It was quiet, the tension in the room thickening as the three other boys in the room stared at Renjun. Their eyes grew wide and dark as they allowed their lust to swell inside of them. Renjun couldn’t help but squirm under their stares that despite being almost naked, felt like he was being stripped apart and eaten alive. Renjun noted that he was not going to survive the night, and the event of killing Hyuck would have to come at a different time.

“Could you guys stop staring and say something!” Renjun spluttered, face red from embarrassment and hands clenching into tiny fists by his sides. He looked just like a small, angry, kitten with the way his hands formed little paws and his face contorted into a shy snarl. He was adorable.

Renjun truly wanted the world to crumble and swallow him whole from the silence. It made him nervous, weak at the knees as he waited for any indication of approval- and if the tense feeling of their judgement made Renjun’s cock twitch against the soft fabric of his panties, that was for him and only him to know. With hesitation he switched his gaze to Jaemin, eyes softening and lips jutting out in a cute pout. This was in fact, all for him.

“D-do you like it?”

Jaemin took three confident strides before he had Renjun in his arms, lips immediately attaching to his in a desperate kiss. He swallowed him whole, slipping his tongue into Renjun’s mouth and caressing the cavern of his warm hole. Jaemin let his hands roam, from grasping onto Renjun’s soft hair, gliding his hands down his cheeks to the cute collar that rested on his neck, slim fingers tugging against the leash causing Renjun to whimper from the constraint. His eyes lolled back helplessly, clenching shut with nothing but the fleeting taste of Jaemin’s lips on his mind as the younger began to place sweet kisses and love bites down his neck.

Jaemin’s teeth tugged at his skin, producing small red spots and bite marks, each bite paired with Renjun’s honeyed whimpers and groans that made Jaemin’s need for more become unquenchable. Jaemin looked up from the curve of Renjun’s neck to stare deeply into his eyes, “I love it Junnie, you’re so beautiful.”

Jaemin stared back at him, lust evidently swirling in the pits of his deep irises, but even more prominent was the obvious look of love he held for the older- and it didn’t matter how many times he’d seen it, that would always be what made Renjun crumble.

“Holy fuck Jun you’re so pretty…” Hyuck finally spoke out. Renjun had momentarily forgotten about the presence of the other two boys that simply stood and watched, but they certainly did not forget about him if their hard-ons were any indication. “Wanna fuck you so bad.”

From his words Jaemin grew a large smile, gently laying Renjun on the bed as they continued to compliment him (except for Jeno who had only managed an exasperated “pretty…” under his breath as he slowly palmed himself with petite, little groans).

Jaemin trailed his fingers down Renjun’s body, the touch light and sparking against his skin until he found his way between his legs, sucking on his thighs in a way that made Renjun wiggle feebly beneath him. He fondled Renjun’s small cock, kissing and licking the wet spot of his precum that stained his panties, playfully touching and flicking it just to watch the way his body shook deliciously from the ministrations.

“J-Jaemin, please stop t-teasing.”

Jaemin slowly slid off Renjun’s panties, throwing the soiled piece of fabric away for Hyuck and Jeno to fuck into. And they gladly took it, their dicks already out of their pants and rutting against their hands as they watched Jaemin take care of Renjun. Jeno was the first to grab Renjun’s dirty panties, licking up what was left of Renjun’s pre cum in a few clean swipes of his tongue before wrapping it around his cock and rutting against it like an animal, eyes trained on the sight of Renjun’s needy hole.

“God Jun wish I could fuck your cute little ass,” Jeno groaned out as he pumped his cock with long, punitive thrusts, completely wrecking the dainty piece of underwear.

“Baby we can see you clenching around nothing. You want to be filled up don’t you? Wanna take all our cocks like the pretty slut you are.” Hyuck was growling out his words, annoyed that Jeno had taken his panties for himself and having to deal with his growing problem with nothing but his own hands and the sight of Jaemin playing with Renjun so prettily. “If it weren’t Jaemin’s birthday I would’ve fucked you already, you’re so fucking insatiable Junnie.”

Jaemin looked back and laughed, relishing in the way Hyuck and Jeno could only watch and touch themselves at Renjun’s beautiful body. “They’re so desperate for you Junnie, they want to take you so bad...”

Jaemin took Renjun’s cock in his hands, salivating at the way it twitched from the slightest touch. He played with his slit, precum and Jaemin’s spit allowing his fingers to glide easily against him. He wrapped his fingers around the head, squeezing and laughing more when Renjun let out a high pitched moan, “but you’re all mine tonight aren’t you?”

“J-Jaem..! Ahh f-fuck..!”

With one hand he stroked his balls, allowing his fingers to dance over his skin and pulling his hands away whenever Renjun came close to coming. Renjun had tried pushing his knees together, wiggling from the pleasure of Jaemin’s tongue licking up and sucking on his sensitive cocklet, but could only whine when Jaemin’s hands gripped harshly onto his knees and spread his legs further apart, making the view of his leaking cock and quivering hole even clearer to Hyuck and Jeno.

Their thrusts had gotten more erratic, the desperate sound of moans filling the empty space of the room making Renjun’s eyes move to lock with theirs. Their bodies were gleaming with sweat, Hyuck’s mouth open as he let out small pants and Jeno’s grip on his dick becoming harsher and harsher the longer he watched. They stared at him so desperately, he knew they were holding back as to let Jaemin have his fun, but he could tell that once the day was over he’d be under them screaming all their names.

“Don’t look at them baby,” Jaemin growled, reaching up to grab Renjun’s jaw, angling it so their eyes met in an intense stare, “look at me.”

Renjun really tried to remain eye contact, even as Jaemin continued his movements, playing with his cock and having him groaning for more. But he couldn’t help but look up at Jeno when he finally released, loads of cum, making a mess of his stomach and the floor.

He thrusted his hips up frantically, riding out his high with a long drawn out moan, “ahh,  _ Renjun Hyung..!” _

Jeno didn’t know what possessed him to call Renjun like that when the four had stopped speaking in honorifics before they had even debuted, but Jeno- and the rest of them- were glad he did. Because they never would’ve expected the delightful response that came with it.

“J-Jeno!” He screamed out, hands reaching for the bedsheet and knuckles turning white as he thrashed around powerlessly.  _ “Fuck, fuck, fuck..!” _ Renjun continued to cry, his whole body shaking against Jaemin, squirting out his cum from the combination of a small flick of Jaemin’s hand to his cock and the word that Jeno had spilled. Renjun was known to have good stamina, he could last a long time and he didn’t cum easily despite any amount of heavy teasing he received from the three. So imagine the surprise that fell onto them when they realised that just from a simple word- a simple calling of his name- that he fell apart so easily, so quickly and so beautifully.

Jaemin’s smile had turned devilish. He was already mad from the way Renjun disobeyed his words, but the new found information would be enough to forgive him.

“You’re so lewd, such a pretty slut for us, aren’t you? Tell me, do you like this? Being fucked by someone younger than you? Knowing that even though you’re older, you love being degraded into nothing but a little cockslut?” He asked, licking up all of Renjun’s spilled cum that decorated itself on his flat stomach, the sloppy sound of his tongue making Renjun want to combust.

_ “Jaemin.” _

Jaemin crawled upwards, caging Renjun into the bed, gripping onto the leash of his collar and tugging so that Renjun’s face was millimetres from his.

“Answer the question,  _ Hyung.” _

Renjun tried to look away, tried finding an escape. He didn’t know why hearing those words had him clenching so desperately for their cocks, why hearing those words had his head hazy with nothing but pleasure, but it did. He tried to look at Jeno and Hyuck, wishing to disappear but he was sadly faced with the same exact expression as the younger boy on top of him- complete unfiltered lust. Renjun thought the most embarrassing part of the night had been over but he was wrong.

Renjun didn’t notice Jaemin had already taken out a bottle of lube and squirted it between his hands until he felt the familiar feeling of Jaemin’s slim fingers occupying his hole in a single rough thrust.

“Answer me Hyung. Or are you too shy? Too embarrassed to admit that you’re turned on by the idea of being fucked by us despite being our Hyung?”

Jaemin drawled out his fingers before plunging them in again with an added finger and harshness until Renjun was taking in four of them.

“Y-yes…” He whimpered, mind too drowned in pleasure for him to stop himself from the further embarrassment his words would give him.

“Yes what? I need proper answers Renjun, or does Hyung not know how to speak? You’re too busy grinding against my fingers to even come up with a coherent thought? How does it feel Renjun Hyung? To be such a desperate cockslut for us? To go completely dumb whenever something enters your little hole?”

Renjun was shaking again, eyes filling with tears becoming more and more restless with each passing second. He loved it. He loved hearing  _ ‘Renjun Hyung’  _ spill from their lips, he loved being used like a cumdump. And he loved the thrill of being watched, the way he knew everyone in the room was desperate to fuck him.

“Jaemin- please..! I  _ can’t,  _ I-I need it so bad- need you so bad Nana~!”

Jaemin was licking Renjun's pink nipples, slurping and rolling his tongue on his rosy bud, voice slightly muffled when responding to him, “answer me and I’ll give you anything you want Hyung.”

Renjun whined in annoyance when Jaemin stopped moving his fingers, keeping them locked inside his clenching hole as he waited for an answer. He was needy, clenching his hole in a futile attempt to suck his fingers back in which only made Jaemin laugh as he kept his fingers still. He knew what he wanted- what the other wanted as well based on the way they had inched closer to watch him. They had even momentarily stopped from touching themselves and simply watched as to not allow Renjun any pleasure until he gave in.

“C’mon Hyung,” Hyuck encouraged, eyes sparkling with mischief, “don’t you want him? Don’t you want to satiate your dirty need to be full with Jaemin’s cock? There’s no need to be embarrassed Junnie- we know how much you just love to be fucked dumb by anything that can fill up your lovely holes,” Hyuck had gotten much closer, Jeno not too far behind. It seemed that the silent rule of only letting Jaemin touch him was broken when Hyuck crawled onto the bed, hands gripping roughly at his hair, then fiddling with his collar before reaching his red nipples and giving it a quick, harsh pinch making him yelp.

Jeno had moved onto the bed as well, taking Renjun’s cock in his hands and giving light, feathery touches which made him want to scream. He leaned down, spitting on his cock and smirking as he watched and let it dribble down, “Just give in Hyung.  _ Say it.  _ We know how badly you want this, why bother putting up a fight when we already know what a dirty little boy you are for us?”

Jaemin suckled on Renjun’s neck, making his way up before licking a long stripe on his cheek, his hot breath fanning against the wetness of his saliva. His tongue curled and he nibbled on Renjun’s ear, emitting soft gasps from Renjun as all three of them took pleasure in playing with his body.

Renjun was a prideful person and god he fucking hated the feeling of being embarrassed. But it was truly a game of what he was willing to sacrifice to receive what he wanted- and despite how much it twisted in his gut to admit it- he was willing to do a lot when he was desperate.

_ “Ahh..! _ Shit, fuck fine!” Renjun screamed, causing Hyuck, Jaemin and Jeno to break out into satisfied grins. “I like it! I like being a personal cumdump for you guys to use! And I fucking love the way you call me Hyung, it just makes me want to be completely wrecked by the three of you. I love the feeling of relinquishing the role of being a Hyung and getting fucked uselessly!”

Renjun was red and shaking, his tears falling from his eyes in absolute humiliation for exposing himself. The others only cooed, peppering his body with sweet kisses and stroking his body comfortingly.

“So proud of you Hyung,” Jaemin murmured making him shiver, “you deserve your reward Junnie, what do you want?”

“Want you all to fuck me Nana..”

Hyuck was quick to kiss him, a long and passionate kiss that made him feel dizzy. “Of course Hyung- we’ll take good care of you.”

Jaemin had started pumping his fingers into him again, this time partnered with Jeno’s lube covered hands that thrusted into him at an uneven pace. They were out of sync, but their long digits managed to stretch and curve in the perfect way that had them grazing at his prostate in turns.

“Your hole is getting stretched so wide Hyung, do you think you can handle two of us?” Jeno asked, watching in fascination at the way his hole seemed to clench and suck their fingers right in.

He felt Jaemin kiss his forehead affectionately, a soft smile hanging on his face. “It’d make me so happy baby if you tried. We’ll stop if it gets too much.”

“Okay,” he whispered softly, his senses muddling from all the pleasure that was spreading across his body. Hyuck had taken over Renjun’s mouth, kissing and licking him in a way that made the both of them moan. They flipped Renjun so he was on all fours, kneeling with his legs spread out for Jaemin and Jeno to use, and mouth wide open for Hyuck to take. Jaemin had finally slid into him, making the older boy yell his name, enjoying the stretch of his hole against Jaemin’s thick cock. Jaemin’s thrusts began slow, slowly getting more and more erratic as Renjun’s hole got looser around him. He really did look like a kitten, purring and shaking from every small touch.

Hyuck wrapped his hands around his leash, tugging on it just to play with the way Renjun’s head was forced to move in any direction he wanted and lightly slapping his face around.

“Look at you Hyung~~ You’re like a cute little pet with this leash around your neck.” Renjun kept trying to take Hyuck’s large cock in his mouth, but was stopped each time when Hyuck would tug at the leash in a different direction. “You’re so desperate Hyung it’s adorable.”

Saliva was dripping down needily from his mouth as he continued to hang it open, only to let out a loud scream when he felt Jeno enter in with Jaemin. “Ahhh, hnngh, Jaemin! Jeno! It’s so good..!” He cried, pushing his ass into their dicks to get them in deeper. His raspy, dirty moans never stopped, his voice cracking and shaking as Jeno and Jaemin alternated their thrusts so he always felt so full.

“Ahh you guys feel so good- mmph!”

Hyuck had shoved his cock down Renjun’s throat, the older though surprised quickly began sucking his dick obediently. “You’re so noisy Junnie, thought you’d like this method of making you quiet.”

Renjun nodded eagerly, placing his weight onto his lower body so he could take Hyuck’s cock in his hands as he swallowed him up, playing with his balls and tracing around his thick thighs.

“You make me feel so good Hyuckie,” he tried to say but was muffled by Hyuck’s cock which only made him feel more turned on.

The dirty sound of squelching filled up the room along with their heavy moans. “You’re taking us so good baby.” Jaemin groaned as his and Jeno’s thrusts got faster. “You just love being stuffed full. You wanna take in our cum Junnie? You’re sucking us in so prettily, I bet you could hold in all our cum in that pretty hole of yours.”

Renjun could only sob around Hyuck’s cock which was sliding in and out of his throat making him drool. He was dripping from every hole, his mouth stuffed with Hyuck’s cock and saliva making the slide even more slippery and fast. The fast penetrations of Jaemin and Jeno had the excessive amount of lube they used spill out from his hole, and his cute cock had been shaking and dribbling droplets of precum.

“I’m close, I’m close, I’m close..!” He chanted out what he could while being fucked by Hyuck’s cock, his spit blabbering against his lips and dripping down his face. Hyuck smiled, using his finger to wipe up any of his spit and licking it up, “you taste so perfect Hyung.”

“Junnie we’re almost there, we’re so close baby you feel amazing.”

Jeno came first, his cum spilling into Renjun’s pink hole. He was still so full with both of their dicks that most of his cum had leaked out, and what was left of it glistened against their cocks and covered his walls. Hyuck and Jaemin came afterwards, nearly at the same time.

“Ahhh shit Jun you’re so fucking perfect, so perfect for us Hyung..!” Hyuck had screamed, pulling on the leash and forcing Renjun to swallow every drop of his salty cum. Renjun happily obliged, tears spilling around his face as he took in his girthy cock, a few drops of his cum spilling from the corners of his lips alongside his saliva.

Then Jaemin, who was fucking Jeno’s cum deeper and deeper into him. He shot his load inside, cumming in long spurts, gripping onto Renjun’s petite waist and thrusting against his prostate with each load.

Renjun was last to cum, so full and satisfied by the feeling of all their cum filling him up he came untouched. His feeble little cock shot out in short gushes, shaking immensely along with the rest of his body which was being held together by the arms of his boyfriends. He moaned their names off his lips, the three of them kissing him sweetly as he rode out his high feeling safe and warm in their arms.

When he finished he laid limp, Jeno instantly leaving to get a wet towel to wipe him down while Hyuck and Jaemin snuggled closely by his side, making room for Jeno when he came back.

“Did you like your gift Jaemin?” Renjun asked, receiving a soft peck from Jaemin whose eyes sparkled with adoration.

“It was perfect, thank you- all of you.”

Jaemin kissed Hyuck and Jeno as well, before he snuggled them all closer, their shared warmth lulling them to sleep.

Renjun had a long list of regrets, yes, but despite the crazy and embarrassing things they made him do, being their boyfriend would never be one of them.

* * *

“I can’t believe you guys fucked each other without me. Do I not get to see Renjun in a cute leash and collar? I have rights!” Mark exasperated, half as a joke, half completely serious.

Jaemin simply giggled, leaning up to their eldest boyfriend and taking him in a sugary kiss. “It’s not our fault you had a schedule. And really you should blame Jeno, he completely demolished Jun’s panties.

“Which were really fucking expensive mind you!” Hyuck had shouted, hitting Jeno’s shoulder as the aforementioned boy just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“But you know Mark, we discovered something new while you were gone!” Jaemin said, all smiles and excitement while Renjun dreaded the conversation that would soon occur.

“Junnie has a Hyung kink~” Hyuck sang out, smirk on his lips as he watched Mark’s face grow red.

“A- a what?”

“He likes being called Hyung when he gets fucked.” Jeno explained without a blink of embarrassment as if he wasn’t just blushing like a fool a minute ago.

Hyuck burst out in laughter, having way too much fun with this conversation. “But it’s too bad for you Mark, it doesn’t work with you cuz you’re older than him.”

Hyuck continued to laugh, only stopping when Jaemin raised an eyebrow at Renjun’s growing blush and sudden change in the air. “Are you okay Junnie, what’s up?”

All eyes were on him now, concerned if they offended him or anything. His face was red, and he was trying to cover his face with his hands to hide away.

“I mean, it’s just… I like it when you guys call me Hyung- I really like it. But I also wouldn’t mind… Calling Mark, Mark Hyung either…”

There was a pause of silence. A blink, then another, until they all burst. “This is favouritism and I won’t stand for it!” Hyuck yelled out as Jaemin and Jeno wheezed.

Mark, shocked from Renjun’s confession but also his boyfriends’ reactions just spluttered. “I- I’m sorry for being born before you?!”

Hyuck immediately plopped down, crossed legged on the floor of their practice room and screamed, “THIS IS FAVOURITISM AND I WON’T STAND FOR IT!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi thank you so much for reading~~ Please leave a kudos or comments if you enjoyed, and check out my [twt](https://twitter.com/renhyuckskies) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/renhyuckskies)  
> 


End file.
